supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ness (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Ness en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Ness.'' Ness (''ネス Nesu'') es un personaje desbloqueable introducido en Super Smash Bros., que proviene de la serie ''EarthBound'', específicamente del juego del mismo nombre. Ness es conocido en Super Smash Bros. por su característico doble salto y ataque especial hacia arriba. Ness se coloca en la posición número 10 de la tier list. Al igual que Yoshi, Ness posee un doble salto que es posible cancelar con cualquiera de sus ataques aéreos o movimientos especiales, dándole la habilidad de hacer dichos ataques demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, Ness es muy vulnerable a los combos, no tiene mucho alcance, y su recuperación es algo predecible. Cómo desbloquear * Completar el Modo Clásico con cualquier personaje en dificultad normal con 3 vidas sin perder ninguna. La batalla contra Ness se dará en Dream Land. Atributos Ness es un personaje pequeño y liviano con muchos ataques que causan altas cantidades de daño. Tiene la cancelación de salto más cercana al suelo, dándole combos devastadores, y un rápido Smash meteórico que tiene mucha fuerza. Sus movimientos especiales tienen usos muy variados; dos de ellos (Fuego PSI y Trueno PSI) son proyectiles, mientras que el otro (Imán PSI) le permite absorber los proyectiles de sus oponentes. Sus lanzamientos son de los más poderosos en el juego. En términos de distancia, su recuperación es una de las más eficaces, debido a su muy alto doble salto, y la enorme distancia que recorre con el Cohete PSI. En términos de defensa, es algo lento, pero sus volteretas son muy rápidas. Ness tiene varios atributos que lo inhiben, sin embargo. Debido a tener un corto alcance, no puede pelear de forma segura contra personajes como Captain Falcon o Kirby. Además, su bajo peso hace que sea fácil darle K.O., mientras que su recuperación es bastante fácil de contrarrestar, a pesar de su distancia y poder. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ): Da un puñetazo con la izquierda (2%), luego otro con la derecha (2%), y por último da una patada con su pie derecho (4%). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Da un golpe con ambas manos frente a él (9%, 12% dependiendo de dónde se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho (10%). * Fuerte superior ( ): Alza ambas manos hacia arriba (7%). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Da una pequeña patada con su pie izquierdo (3%). Smash * Lateral ( ) ( ): Saca un bate el cual usa para golpear (18%). Este ataque tiene la capacidad de reflejar proyectiles. * Superior ( ) ( ): Saca un yo-yo, lo lanza al frente de él, luego lo sube y luego lo guarda detrás de él (17% si le da desde frente, 15% si le da desde atrás). * Inferior ( ) ( ): Saca un yo-yo, y lo lanza desde atrás hacia adelante por el suelo (19%). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Abre sus piernas, dando una patada con ellas (14%). * Hacia adelante ( ): Da un golpe con ambas manos frente a él (10%, 12%). * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada con sus dos pies detrás de él (9%, 16%). * Superior ( ): Da un golpe con la cabeza (15%). * Inferior ( ): Da una rápida patada hacia abajo con su pie izquierdo, que envía al oponente hacia abajo (15%). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Atrapa a sus oponentes con ambas manos. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ) ( ): Con un destello de luz, Ness le da una vuelta al oponente en el aire y luego lo lanza (16%). * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ) ( ): Con el mismo destello de luz, Ness envía a su oponente detrás suyo, luego le da una vuelta y lo lanza hacia atrás (16%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Ness entra al escenario con su Teletransporte PSI con una explosión. ( ) ( ) Burla Da una reverencia diciendo "OK". ( ) Poses de victoria * Mira hacia atrás de izquierda a derecha, para ver a la cámara y luego pone su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza. ( ) ( ) * Saca su bate y lo mueve de arriba a abajo numerosas veces por su izquierda y luego de arriba a abajo varias veces por su derecha, después lo mantiene arriba, enseñándolo. ( ) ( ) * Salta dos veces y luego asienta con la cabeza dos veces. ( ) ( ) En modos un jugador 1P Game Ness no aparece en este modo de juego. Al concluir el 1P Mode border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Ness en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Ness :Ness was a seemingly-average kid from Onett, but in truth, he was destined for much more. When a strange meteorite landed near his hometown, the little boy with psychic powers set out to save the world. Little has been said of Ness's Character, and much remains hidden. :Works: ::*''EarthBound'' (SNES) Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables